


Second untitled document

by OliverWilde



Category: Psych
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverWilde/pseuds/OliverWilde
Summary: “Lassie,” Shawn breathed as the man pulled away from him “Wow.”Lassiter cleared his throat, a blush having already made its way to his cheeks. “Quite”





	Second untitled document

“Lassie,” Shawn breathed as the man pulled away from him “Wow.”  
Lassiter cleared his throat, a blush having already made its way to his cheeks. “Quite”  
The two men stood there staring at each other for a moment before realising where they both were. Both took a small step back. “So, err I suppose this is it… or we could go for a walk on the beach, and the Psych office isn’t too far away if you wanted to talk some more… or just listen to me talk which I'm sure is more accurate. Of course, dropping you home is just as good.” Shawn looked at his watch, hidden under his blazer. “Well it’s nine O’clock already and I suppose you get up early tomorrow what with paperwork and…” Shawn paused, finally looking up at Lassiter he saw a faint smile on his lips.  
“A walk sounds fine, and I don’t have to get up early, or did you already forget solving my case?”  
“Right of course, sorry… I should really try to be more charming, right yes, walking.”

The two men started heading away from the restaurant and toward the Santa Barbara coastline. “I’m usually more held together on dates you know, I don’t think I said it before but you look very handsome tonight.”  
“I wear suits like this every day”  
“I know,” Shawn quipped with a cheeky smile.  
“I find it difficult to know if you’re being genuine. Tonight especially, you seem to ramble and fidget, I’m not sure if I’m meant to show you that it makes me smile or to make a witty comment of how your speech has somehow managed to get worse and how I didn’t think it possible”  
“You could always do both, I’d love to see you smile more.”  
Lassiter stopped walking and stared ahead of him, only realising that he had been holding the psychic’s hand when there was a sharp pull of his arm. Closing his eyes and swallowing he whispered: “I can’t do this.”  
“Can’t do what?”  
“This,” seeing the cluelessness on his date’s face he took a deep breath and continued, “this, the candles and dinner, the walk along the beach, the hand holding, the good conversation and the going to the psych office to kiss you more to… to touch you.”  
Shawn stood silently still puzzled, but now also glad that Lassiter thought the night was going well. “But, why? We don’t have to anything you don’t want to.”  
“It wasn’t meant to be like this, it was meant to be a disaster so you would realise we can’t work, and also maybe a little, for me to realise.”  
“Right well can we just go to the office and talk about this because I think you’re wrong, I think we’re great together… and I want to know why you're so determined not to like me when you clearly do.”  
“No, I can’t because I know what will happen. You’ll look at me with those eyes and that smile… I won't be able to stop myself if I kiss you again”  
“Then why try?” Shawn stepped closer placing his hands on Lassiter’s hips in perhaps the bravest move he had ever made. Lassiter leaned down, looking at the lips he had parted from only minutes ago. Breaths becoming shallower he tried to convince himself that just one more kiss and he would stop, walk away and… shit! They were kissing and his mind went blank.  
Breathing heavily Lassiter pulled away and stared at Shawn. “I’m sorry Shawn.” Lassiter turned away and decided not to look back.

The next day was awkward. Shawn only went into the police station to collect his cheque for the previous case, going at lunchtime specifically to avoid Lassiter. What Shawn hadn’t expected was for Juliet to be in a seemingly deep conversation with a beaten down looking Lassiter, he did what any self-respecting fake psychic did, he eavesdropped.  
“Carlton, you can’t keep talking in code, we’re partners or did you forget?”  
“Look, O'Hara, I’m not ready to tell you yet… It’s got nothing to do with trust, it’s about not putting you in an awkward situation so please just drop it for now?”  
“Okay, but the last thing I’ll say is that she really must be something, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset about a date gone wrong before.”  
“That better be the last thing, now can we get back to work?”  
“Of Course, so I was thinking we might want to re-interview the witnesses, there are one or two questions not in the report that I think could give us a lead…”  
Shawn sneaked away to try and find the chief, as it turns out 24 hours isn’t enough time to process paperwork.  
“Ahh, Chief, you are a difficult woman to track down. I was wondering if you could process the cheque to Psych, I’m running a little low at the moment and Gus decided that DVD box sets aren’t a good investment so I’m the one who…”  
“Hey Shawn,” Juliet had just walked in the room carrying two identical looking folders. “I didn’t realise you’d be here today, do you have another case already?”  
“Umm, no I just need my cheque, as I was saying to the chief, box sets don’t grow on trees.” Shawn looked towards Lassiter who was standing rigidly at the doorway. “Hey Lassie, what’s this about a hot date? You know I went on a date last night too.”  
“Spencer…” Lassiter warned, his eyes staring right at Shawn.  
“Obviously she doesn’t want to see me again, that tends to happen when things go well did you know?” Lassiter’s glare had now softened and seemed somewhat desperate. “Right anyway, enough about my woes, a simple signature is all I need from you today Chief unless there are any more cases you need help on, though I am sensing that none of the ones on your desk pose too much of a challenge… call me if that changes.” with that, Shawn glided out of the room narrowly missing Lassiter who was still stood beside the doorframe. 

It was three days later and Shawn decided he couldn’t wait any more, picking up the phone in the psych office he called Lassiter.  
“Spencer.”  
“Lassie.”  
“I’m working, what do you need?”  
“I need a lot of things, I was waiting for you to call you know?”  
“I was hoping you weren’t.”  
“Why? I think I made my feelings toward you pretty clear. Sorry, that doesn’t matter, look can we please talk… in person?”  
“I’m not sure that’s wise.”  
“Who cares about wise, please it can be anywhere, you choose I just, I gotta see you, Lassie. I’ve been killing myself the last few days.”  
“Is there any way I can avoid this?”  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Fine, I’ll be at the Psych office in… Two hours, I’d prefer if Guster wasn’t there.”  
“Of course, thank you.”  
“I have to get back to work”  
“Sure right yeah, I’ll see you later.”  
The line went dead and Shawn hung up the phone and looked around. Shit. This place was a mess. Shawn had to go home and shower, and clean up this place that was surely going to take nearly two hours by the time he got back.

Nearly two hours had passed and Shawn was wiping down his desk while wearing his best informal clothes (which basically meant wearing a blazer over his cleanest shirt and jeans). Suddenly realising Gus might come here after he finished work he decided to give him a call.  
“Hello...”  
“Hey Gus, can you not come to the office today?”  
“Oh no, what have you done? I told you the fire extinguisher was for emergencies only.”  
“No, I haven’t done anything I’m just meeting someone and really need some privacy is all.”  
“You are not sleeping with them in there. I forbid it.”  
“I’m not sleeping with anyone! I just, can you please just not be here, it's really important to me.”  
“Alright Shawn, but you are going to have to tell m…” Shawn hung up the phone.  
Lassiter was sitting awkwardly on the couch. “Hi,” Shawn whispered staring at the tall man in front of him.  
“I knocked but the door was unlocked so I thought I’d let myself in.”  
“Yeah, no, I mean that makes sense.” Shawn swallowed and decided that staring at Lassiter might not be the best course of action.  
“This place is tidier than I seem to ever remember it being.”  
“Well yeah, I thought it was due for a bit of a tidy up and what with… Why don’t you want to be with me?”  
“Right in there I see, look, I really do have places I need to be.”  
“Then I’ll go with you. Please, I need to know why.”  
“It’s not something you’ll want to hear.”  
“You’re in love with someone else?”  
“No.”  
“You find me repulsive?”  
“God, no.”  
“You think I’m some sort of horrible womaniser who is going to leave you for a secret child I have in the circus?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then why? I need to know why.”  
“Because... because… I can’t say it. If I could I would tell you but I just get stuck on the words. Obviously, something that would never happen to you. Look, Spencer, I’m not who you want anyway. You’re enthusiastic, caring, funny, handsome and really I can’t see why you would want to spend all that time with me, I’m old, stand-offish, grumpy and I have so many issues, your mother would have a field day…”  
“You’re not old!” Shawn interrupted, “you might be a little grumpy, but who wouldn’t be with that job? You’re kind, smart and you care, you’re honest and very very handsome.” Shawn had raised his hands to the man’s hips just as he’d done a few nights previously. “Can I please kiss you now Carlton?” Lassiter swallowed and licked his lips.  
“Yeah…” was the breathless response.  
Shawn leaned up on his toes and closed his mouth around Lassiter’s feeling the extreme need to make this the best kiss he’d ever given. As the kiss deepened their bodies moulded together, Shawn’s hands pulled Lassiter closer and the head detective cupped Shawn's jaw.  
Finally parting for air their foreheads rested on each other. “I’m ashamed,” Lassiter whispered, his eyes kept closed.  
“What?”  
“That’s why this won’t work, I’m ashamed that I’m… you know.”  
“That you like guys..” Shawn moved his head down to Lassiter’s shoulder, and embraced the man in a hug as gentle and caring as he could make it. “I, I know what it’s like Lassie, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly out. Gus and my dad know. That’s it, besides you of course.”  
“But you’re always so open, flirting with me at the station.”  
“Yeah, I suppose I do do that a bit huh? I think most people see it as me teasing you.”  
“I suppose but that doesn’t change the fact, I’ll never be able to give all of myself to you, I can’t… come out. People already hate so much at work.”  
“Screw what the people think, and you don’t have to come out as such, we could do it together. Walk in holding hands, and just not lie if anyone asks questions, besides after a week it’ll be old news and the hot topic will be some new doughnut place making pink glazed doughnuts and chocolate dip.”  
“I suppose that is something we could try, but are you sure you would want to do anything like that just for me? You have a private practice.”  
“Lassie, we have been on one date and honestly there is not much I wouldn’t do for you.”  
“I feel a similar way.”


End file.
